


Fine Line Between Genius and Stupidity.

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, North can be creepy, North has good intentions, North has no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North can't quite figure out how to handle Jack as a spirit AND a child. But he tries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Line Between Genius and Stupidity.

“..I don’t understand,” Jack admitted, tilting the box under the faint light to watch it shimmer over the shiny red paper. “Why is he giving me a present?”

He’d found it outside the Burgess entrance. You know, the one with the old bed? Just kind of.. sitting there. In the snow. All shiny red paper and giant green bow and a name tag with ‘Jack Frost’. It felt heavy in Jack’s hands, and shaking it got a few thuds as whatever inside shifted around.

Being that time of year, Jack did realize it was a Christmas present but he’d never been given a Christmas Present before. Not from Santa clause at least. Not in centuries. Why was THIS year special?

And Pitch was honestly at a loss for answers. There wasn’t a single response he could think of that didn’t have the probability of making Jack feel bad. Mentally floundering, he decided to just go with it. 

“Whatever his reason may be, it’s a gift for you. Are you going to open it? I’m curious to know what the Guardian of Wonder has decided upon.” Please let it be decent. Please let it not be coal.

Leaning his staff against the bed, Jack carefully picked apart the ribbon and the tape and peeled the paper back to find… 

“Hockey skates?”

As one, they looked down at Jack’s bare feet.

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

The day before New Year’s Jack found an envelope, again with his name. The paper was thick and the writing in fancy calligraphy. He had to crack a glob of hard red wax to see what was written on the card inside. 

“Hey Pitch?”

“Mmm?”

“What does “fancy dress required’ mean?”

“…let me see that.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

 

“Just don’t tell Pitch, alright?” winking down at Jack, heavy arm over his shoulders. “He might not like it.”

“Ahhh… but.. Right. Sure thing North. I’ll have to check my schedule but I’ll get back to you on that. Very soon.”

Sarcasm obviously went right over the head of Santa Claus, the big man just beaming at him as he tried to wriggle out from under the arm. “Great! There will be cookies, many cookies! So many cookies your eyes will pop! And you can have as many of those cookies as you want for being such a good boy this year. Not so many nasty tricks I saw! I am very proud of you Jack!

“Cookies. Yeah. Sounds like fun, but really I should get going now..” 

Apparently feeding sparrows these days were a curse as once again Jack had been caught by surprise. Not thrown through a portal this time which was nice but the very friendly and affectionate North was a lot creepier. Smiling and hugging and offering him sweets and Jack really, really wanted to go home now. All North needed was a big white van...

“See you later!” beating a hasty retreat, jumping up onto the power line stretched between two telephone poles and taking off for home and safety.

North thought that this had gone perfectly swell, Jack was warming up to him! They’d be friends in no time! And Sandy thought North would intimidate Jack... HA! Cookies solved all problems.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

 

The next time Christmas rolled around; Jack found another present waiting for him, this time in paper of dancing penguins and a bright blue bow.

It was a football.

**Author's Note:**

> North doesn't get out much. Though.. Jack WOULD look really sweet in a tuxedo. 
> 
> Heh, think I hit my first 'ehhhhh' posting. Not sure I like this one.


End file.
